


Pain

by MiaMiMia



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Male V, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, mob!Male V
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 2077垃圾合集，看清楚警告和分类。





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> CP 路人/V
> 
> 警告 Mob ABO omega！V violence dirty talk mpreg rape non-con PWP 道具使用 public sex

他发情了。

熟悉的热感瞬间席卷了他，双腿发软甚至走不好路，怒瞪着面前的酒杯，尝试着辨别出会对他下药的人，这很困难。但是此地迟早不是久留之地，他跌跌撞撞地捂着不断升温的脸蛋尝试着从人流混杂的酒吧里冲出去。

即便在现在高端科技如此发达的今日，omega的热潮期仍旧是一个难以解决的问题，甚至还很可笑的跟个人识别挂上勾，简而言之，就是在当下，即便你喷了抑制剂将所有都防备好了，他人一扫描，随着你的个人档案出现还清楚地标明你的第二生理特征。

往日，他还靠着朋友——虽然他只是一普通的beta——的手指与该死的低劣玩具度过，很不幸的是，V只能在飞驰的车上眼睁睁地盯着他捂着滑腻的肠道死去。不过对于热潮期而言，只要将其塞入不断收缩的穴口，推开开关，尖叫着忍耐其开着最大码率将穴道捅的水声淋淋。

V有点后悔为什么没有彻底改造过四肢，即便没有什么太大的用处，但起码于此时屁股不断淌水还能维持艰难的行走，——出于最为原始的欲望。并不怀疑此刻他的眼神低沉的像是要掏出一把手枪跟别人拼命，饱满肉感的大腿每摩挲到内侧，敏感的快意一路火花点亮尾椎的深处，汗滴顺着脸颊卡在下巴的胡须上。

他还是被发现了，气味无法被拉高拉紧的夹克更好的隐藏起来，朗姆酒混着香草冰淇淋的气息的确是一个诱人的选项。躲在阴暗巷子里的蛆虫仍旧发现了这名暂时不适的omega。瞬间，天旋地转席卷了V，这可比在火拼里滚着炸弹与火花来的疼痛得多，将他脑内粉色的抑制剂针管与各类各样的假屌玩具摔出了脑内，整个人晕沉沉的随着拉扯跌在了脏兮兮的街头角落里。

这很疼，甚至把他摔清醒了不少，最起码他现在知道的是赶快从这个该死的地方逃跑——越远越好——而不是抱有侥幸的心态找个无人的角落里，将别在腰后的手枪塞入那发痒的后穴里，最好能抵在生殖腔附近，它们上膛了吗——不在乎。

幸运的是，他的光学软件没有摔坏，只是出现了少许的雪花，晃了几下随即恢复正常。V低声咒骂了一句便支撑着双臂尝试着起身的时候，背后狠狠的被踩回到地面。

这很突然，下巴惨叫出骨头碰撞的声音，同时V还咬到了舌尖，钝痛伴随着闷哼，口腔里蔓延甜腥的气息，他甚至怀疑自己流鼻血了，黏糊糊的从微断裂的鼻梁顺着弧度流入嘴唇里，胸口隔着一层布料摩擦着凹凸不平的地面，于此时他还在搞笑的心疼身上的夹克。

“你看，他操蛋的都湿透了，裤子都他妈的可以拿去给老爹擦桌子了。”旁边响起粗鲁的笑声，同时一双宽大的手狠狠的抓捏上V的臀部，鲁莽的手法与粗重的力度将V的臀部掐的生疼，宛若这是一块发酵好的面团，渴求的快感如电流蹿到全身上下，下意识拉紧了身上宽厚的夹克。

可他就是更加可耻的硬了，阴茎可怜兮兮的卡在低腰的内裤里，随着腰部小幅度上下挪动暧昧地摩擦着内裤，带来的细微快感根本没有办法填满这名omega此刻无尽的欲望，快帮帮我，他想到，什么都可以，手指或者舌头。

空气中弥漫着令人作呕的alpha强制性气味，当然还有旁边垃圾桶散发出来的腐烂变质气味，热潮期带来感官的无限放大，这不算一个该死的礼物，V咬着牙想到，他可怜兮兮的肺泡就像是被无数双手推挤，只剩下令人作呕的反胃感，握紧的双手使得肱二头肌鼓起。

也许他能给所谓的omega救助中心发出求救信号，太愚蠢了，在这种混乱的地方，警察都几乎无从下手的肮脏块片，他居然还奢侈那些高居上位的掠夺者们假惺惺地向他伸出援助之手。要是这些组织有用的话，大街上就不会出现那么多被强制性标记作为强势人物玩伴的omega，从小到大他接受的社会文化就是——警察=狗屎。

也许他会变成下一个拥有相同命运的家伙，芯片上的联通私人资料被完全的掌控，同时还被关联上其他未曾相识的alpha的资料与掌控。当然了，只要他们愿意，他们还可以给V写上各样的头衔，更糟糕的结果就是，他可能会身份遭到恶意更改，从一个普通的自由民沦落成地下市场里被拍卖的无身份识别的性奴隶，然后生下一个又一个孩子。

他当然知道接下来要发生什么，又不是傻子，打从第一次经历热潮期，他都知道要用柱状的东西塞满体内，然后咬着牙颤栗地注入一支镇定剂；为了避免他人对omega身份的歧视，V不断地锻炼上下跑跳，有的时候灵活的像一只猴子。抑制剂和掩盖器很贵，也是他金钱开销两个大嘴，但总比在街头或者是委托人面前汗淋淋的冒腾出一阵惺忪的朗姆酒气味好得多。

现在他根本不在乎这些东西，omega的本能燃烧着他的所有，谁都可以，V扣弄着湿润的泥土毫无节制的想到，现在揉捏着他臀部的alpha也好，还是旁边仍旧低声围观与吹着口哨的也好，谁能将alpha炙热的阴茎塞入他瘙痒的甬道，重重的挤入他生涩却多水的生殖腔内他就臣服于谁，即便是内射到生殖腔都裹不住那些肮脏却又滚烫的精液都没有所谓。

可是，谁都不能标记他，如果这个家伙想要尝一下刀刃或者子弹的味道的话。剧烈的咳嗽起来，血液从鼻腔倒流到气管里让他如同沙滩上跳起的鱼，将他整张脸烧灼起一片疼痛的红。不行，V喘息着想到，眼泪和鼻涕跌落在地板上，他不能在这种该死的地方被alpha操上，要是处理不当还怀上孕那简直是中了头奖。

一个单亲妈妈带着不知名的孩子赚黑钱？

哈，那的确是可以成为流量全息电视系统的抢手热门题材，电流拼着线条涌动在手臂上，宛若行走的蛟龙流云，利刃出鞘让他以为幸运女神将金币扔到他的天秤上，可一只厚重的靴子踩上了他的手心，仿佛对待一根滚烫的烟头，重点落在脚尖将泥土与污渍镶嵌在肢体线路当中。

刀刃只能滑坡割裂开无辜的空气，电流短路的吱啦声让V怒火中烧，面前蠢蠢欲动的黑影里到底是哪一个将他体内的系统骇入了大半，即便没有完全控制，可短时间内他只能看到发黑的指尖呈现不规则的扭曲，如同被漫天大火烧焦的树枝枝桠，失去了控制的跳舞娃娃。

果不其然，头发一紧，他被提了起来，短细的头发卷在指尖，厚重的拳击伴随着力量的剧增击在侧脸，最开始他还尝试卷起腰肢将面前的大块头踹开，可发现他除了喘息和怒瞪之外什么都没法做好，同时这些动作极大挑衅了周围看好戏的alpha。

拳头落在脸上一次又一次，除了欢呼声的沉闷他还听到脑袋里嗡嗡的响声，当他再一次被扔到地上的时候，从面前的水渍黑影中倒映出狼狈可笑的模样。这算是一条等待着被处理的可怜鱼吗？V不合时宜的想到，口腔滚动的热流里含杂着一颗硬物，操，他的一颗牙齿或者是半颗牙齿应该被打掉了，斜着眼，藏着额头流下的红血将嘴里的脏污吐到alpha的鞋上。

“你这算是哭了吗，小鬼？这种力度可不够啊。”他们哄堂大笑起来，alpha嘴里的气息让V感到恶心，尤其是肥厚打了唇钉的嘴唇升前的模样只让他感到一阵难得的羞辱，看起来就像是女人两片过于饱满的阴唇，色素沉淀出黑色的过度。

你妈被我操死的时候我都不会哭，V做着无谓的狡辩，这只不过是光线的原因，导致切分让其看起来像是挂着两颗可怜兮兮的泪滴一般；我已经很久没有哭过了，V鼻尖猛地一酸，流下新的一轮殷红。

“你这个造型是受难的圣母吗，真操蛋的色情。”另外一个被加工的电子声音笑了起来，宽厚的拇指与食指掐上V挺立的乳尖，将其往上提弄，还有手顺着腰肢上下抚摸着，他们都不着急脱下V身上的衣服，即便肩头上的确碍事。

V朝着他的方向龇牙咧嘴，每当有人尝试着伸手抚摸扣弄他在血液与汗水浸泡下而发亮的切分的时候，他就会张开嘴狠狠地朝着那个方向咬去。此刻，他与被人抓住后颈还要不断踢蹬四肢的小狗没有什么区别，喉咙里除了挤出咕噜噜带有警告意味的低吟之外别无它物。

噢，求求你们，要杀就快点杀，V不知道腰后的枪支被扔到了哪里。程序也没有办法代替人复杂而又多变的纠结思维，靴子因绞紧的腿根扭打成一块，腺体红肿发烫，迷人的气息源源不断地送出，他丝毫不怀疑如果没有alpha精液将他空虚到极致的内里填满的话，他脖颈处的芯片即将就要被烧到短路。

皮带被解开，微冷细瘦的手顺着他的裤子猛地扒下，紧身的内裤卡在挣扎的大腿上，带有厚重茧子的两根手指摩挲过他的穴口，将黏糊的液体涂抹在收缩并合的穴口附近，裤子没有完全被扯下，只是堪堪的卡在靴子上面，另一方面完美的限制住V的抗争幅度。闷哼从鼻腔里挤出，在一根手指探入穴口的时候，V不由得将两条大腿分的更开。

手指顶弄开红肿受损的嘴唇，顺着唾液按压尖锐的牙齿，腥臭的阴茎顶弄在V嘴唇附近玩弄着参差不齐的胡须，拇指抚摸着omega留了许久的胡须，同时带有某种怜爱意味抚摸上V发烫的耳根，推搡着两颗银质的耳环，他有乳钉吗？alpha吞咽了口唾沫，只想要将其衣服拉高。

就好像约好的一般，前后同时被贯入，指甲掐入V腰肢的软肉，留下深色的粉红。他的衣服很短，也不知道是否有意为之，在此刻被撞到身体不由得向前的时候，凹下一个浅层的腰窝；这突然进入的太深了，仍旧无人问津的老二在半扒拉的内裤里抖出不少黏稠的液体，他差点就要直接被插射了，腿部肌肉瞬间绷直僵硬。

面前男子的阴茎算不上粗长，但足够将他的嘴巴暂时说不出话来，腥味让V眼眶发酸，抽气带有轻微的水声，伴随着喉咙的紧缩这极好的满足了面前瘦骨嶙峋的家伙，抚摸紧抓着V的头发，将其揉乱，往跨部狠狠的带入，他一边抽插着V的口腔，一边用低俗的话语夸赞着这名不驯的omega。

口腔紧致且热情，舌头服帖的躺在阴茎的下平面，收缩的喉咙将其紧紧的裹住，alpha满意的居高临下盯着这名omega充血的嘴唇裹住他的老二，鼻腔抵弄着阴毛，冷绿色的瞳眸闪烁着恨意与欲望，他还是哭了，上翘的眼睫毛挂着细数的泪滴，这可无法从他们这边得到任何仁慈。

可不是吗，被人这般对待，有哪个omega会轻松的分开双腿欢迎alpha将他们按在地上操的分不清方向。

V已经感受不到他受损的手臂，也许回去之后得在这方面的修复花上不少的价钱，可现在他没有任何精力去清点数目的问题。即便嘴里还勉强的吃着一根——他花了一定的时间才学会如何不把自己给呛到，可另外的一根已经直直贴在他的脸上。

冒着粘液的马眼，男子握着老二的中部，发出淫秽的笑声，让紫红色的龟头顺着V脸上分切一路往下，凹下的冰冷与肌肤的滚烫，两种极端的变化让alpha不禁发出一连串的呻吟，落到毛绒的胡须附近，口腔的鼓起让V看起来就像是偷吃糖果的孩子，只不过是成年版本。

他又再一次将其戳在V的眼角下方，将那块不小却敏感的肌肤往内带出浅层的印记。他的手暂时没法使用，输入的代码被禁止执行，而他们也不敢让V恢复正常的运作，生怕下一秒断落在地板上的老二是自己的好兄弟。


End file.
